deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hoshi VS Naruto Uzumaki
Death Battle!-17.png|Picture #2 Ryu VS Naruto.png|Picture #1 Description Two warriors are going toe-to-toe, between The Child of Prophecy and the Eternal Challenger, who would win?! Interlude Goku, one of the most requested characters to come back to Death Battle. And like every character on the show, he needs an oppnonent. And with the hundreds of requests we get, these two always seem to show up, but they would get utterly destroyed by Goku, so what are we going to do today? Have them fight each other! Ryu, the wandering warrior. And Naruto, the greatest Shinobi. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to anaylise their weapons, armours and skills, to find out who would win A Death Battle! Ryu Hoshi Ryu is the stoic Japanese martial artist who wanders the globe seeking the meaning of being a true warrior. Ryu Hoshi became an orphan at an very young age and basically never knew his mother and his father. Rio has been adopted by martial artist Gokan, and was like his own son. In most of his life, he lived in a dojo, trained with Gocken, alongside other fighters and warriors which helped him to become a better fighter. When Ryu turned to 23 years old, he left the dojo and has traveled around the world. That's my dream, Wiz! You never told me about that! Anyway ever since, Ryu, just like Son Goku, always wanting to find another fighters that he could fight and always searching for a ways to improve himself. Are you wondering why people wanting him to fight against Goku?! Anyway, Ryu, just like Goku, is very freaking strong! His vast array of abilities include super strength, super speed, super stamina, super durability and of course, his signature moves: * Hadouken: An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. * Shakunetsu Hadoken: A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. * Denjin Hadouken: '''His normal Shinku Hadoken is imbued with the power of electricity. It has more destructive power and if blocked will break through the opponent's defense, leaving them temporarily open to attacks. * '''Shinku Hadouken: A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. * Metsu Hadoken: Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. * Shoryuken: A strong jumping uppercut. * Shin Shoryuken: This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end, the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. * Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. * Mind's Eye: Ryu's V-Skill in Street Fighter V. Ryu assumes a defensive stance and if timed correctly with the enemy's attack, the attack will be blocked and recover faster than his adversary. This allows for a window for counterattacking. Ry has performed some incredible feats such as lifting a huge boulder, Created a crater with one punch, took a vicious beating from the tyrant know as Akuma, Tanked a large amount of fire, and he's able to deflect bullets! Can effortlessly balance on a moving train, wow but do you think we are ending it here? Oh boi, absolutely Not! ''' And Ryu has QUICKLY DEFEATED A HIGHLY SKILLED MARTIAL ARTIST Ryu is a highly skilled fighter and one of the best in the Street Fighter Universe. However, he also possesses the toxic Satsui no Hado. The Satsui no Hado is a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instinct. '''When under a great deal of stress or faced with the possibility of death, the Satsui no Hado can briefly take full control giving birth to the being known as Satsui no Ryu, or Evil Ryu. He is a more demonic and murderous-driven being; while his anger is not mindless, he has purged all traces of his former honorable self. This form increases his physical stats tenfold. He is also extremely brutal towards other fighters in general, especially to those that oppose him. Evil Ryu also refers to himself as heartless and nothing more but a demon, and will seek out and murder any opponent in a fight, regardless of their age and condition. Evil Ryu knows a larger variety of moves such as: * Ryusokyaku: Evil Ryu lifts his leg high up and then brings it crashing down in an arcing motion. * Ryukosai: Evil Ryu performs a three-hit Ryusokyaku; Evil Ryu then stomps his foot on the ground for a fourth hit that launches the opponent. * Rakuyo Hadoken: A Hadoken that travels slightly upwards then proceeds to go downwards at fast speeds. * Messatsu Gou Hadou: The Messatsu Gou Hadou is a much stronger purple version of the Shinku Hadoken that inflicts a great deal of damage, and can be used in the air as well as on the ground. * Messatsu-Goshoryu: Evil Ryu begins the combo with three multi-hitting Shoryukens. If the first two Shoryukens hit (even if blocked) after the third Shoryuken '''Evil Ryu punches the opponent further into the air with the background blacking out and the opponent being struck with several violet hitsparks, similar in appearance to the flashes seen during '''Raging Demon. * Ashura Senku: Evil Ryu widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. He cannot be hit while gliding, essentially making the move a teleport (and implying it to be a form of projection that causes the body to act similar to a phantasm). * Raging Demon: Evil Ryu glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the screen blacks out as the character is relentlessly beaten. Raging Demon is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. As this move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them, the basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed destroys their soul. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls, and it is often through the latter method that some characters have survived its wrath. In addition, if the target lets go of their hate, desires, darkness, and rage prior to the attack, they will be able to survive it. Eventually, Ryu finally attained perfect control over the Satsui no Hado and became Shin Ryu, the master of opposites. Ryu is forever on his journey of unlocking his hidden potential of becoming a true warrior. The answer lies in the heart of battle. Naruto Uzumaki Ninjas. They are badasses, iconic, and mysterious...kind of.. And of course we are talking about the one and onlu Naruto. How da heck it's possible to hate this guy?! Anyway, twelve years before the series began, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life defeating the Nine-Tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, by the way he sealed the monster in Naruto, poor child.. Naruto is the son Minato Namikaze, who, your guess is right, is Fourth Hokage, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. His godfather is the legendary warrior Sannin Jiraiya. Naruto becomes a ninja and joins with Sasuke Uchiha, and he has been trained by the sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Oh and he kind of..was the worst ninja there. ANYWAY! Similar to all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 did the missions that the village's people asked them to do, such as being body guards for example. After some missions,like the famous one in the Land of Waves, Kakashi allows Team 7 to take a ninja test, also known as as Chunin Exams, testing if they could reach to an higher ranks as ninjas. During the search, it is revealed that Orochimaru wanted to train Sasuke because of his powerful potential. After Sasuke tries and fails to kill his brother Itachi, Sasuke leaves the village and when Tsunade finds out abiut this, she sends a team of ninjas, including Naruto, to bring back Sasuke, but Naruto simply wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back. Naruto leaves the village, and has been trained some time to reach to the level of Sasuka and match him. Naruto is the determined and persistent warrior. At the beginning of his training with Jiraiya, he was the worst student there. He only prevailed with his undying tenacity. That and the massive amount of chakra he possesses. Chakra is the energy that fuels most ninjas in the Naruto Universe, so his impressive supply gave him a leg up against his fellow students. He has developed numerous abilities such as agility, animal control, blast power, claws, danger sense, duplication, energy based constructs, energy manipulation, energy shield, energy-enhanced strike, healing factor, flight, shape shifting, wind bursts, size manipulation, stamina, stealth, super strength, super smell and super speed. Phew! That's a lot of powers! Naruto has created hundreds of clones, Has created a powerful Rasengan (giant ball of energy), and Has sent someone flying through a village and broke rock. Damn he's pretty damn powerful! Able to blitz ninjas, and has healed after being poisoned and stabbed Endures a large amount of fire,fought two skilled opponents in two back to back fights and still won both And has healed after HAVING HIS RIGHT LUNG IMPALED! Naruto may not be the most skilled ninja around, but with the willpower on his side, he is truly worthy to defend his village. And don’t forget the power of anime! That’s why we endure. We are ninja. I will never forget. Intermission All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Location: The dojo; Street fighter Ryu trained and outclassed some warriors, he impressed everyone there and no one wanted to match him. Then, some ninjas came around and one of them was blond and smiled to everyone and caused everyone to like him. "Ryu Hoshi. What's your name?" Said Ryu to the boy, who smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" "I'm looking for someone that could match me..everyone here are crap!" "Sorry to hear, i knew someone that could have been great but i don't know how to find him.." Then Ryu's teacher came in and said: "So you two already met each other! Great to know that..Ryu, this is Naruto, the best ninja in the world, possibly superior to YOU!" Then Ryu pushed Naruto. "We'll see about it.." "Wait Ryu.." Said Naruto. "Fight me, let's see who is the best fighter..!" "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" The Child of Prophecy dashed forward and fired the wind attack towards Ryu. Ryu got pushed by the attack and got knocked by the attack through the air. Naruto dashed into the sky and punched and kicked multiple times Ryu. He sent multiple kicks, but the Eternal Challenger dodged from it. They then trade violent blows. Naruto heals while Ryu got injured over and over again. Eventually, the Street Fighter champion knocked Naruto to the ground. It was a terrifying, gut-wrenching game of cat and mouse. Naruto always stayed one step ahead of his foe, ducking and weaving.His punch fell at Ryu multiple times, fell again and again, leaving thin bloody furrows in his green flesh. Ryu Hoshi was lashing out. He screamed and slobbered from a deadly mixture of rage and pain. The ground beneath them was shattered as his fists missed her by inches time after time Unfortunately for the ninja, his momentary victories were very temporary. Ryu dodged from everu single blow within mere seconds without any lasting effect upon his foe. Furthermore, as Ryu started to understand that he won't be able to take out Naruto without to power up, he grew his strength seemed to swell proportionally. He became faster. His strikes fell with more force than ever, and Naruto's speed seems to be ineffective against his Ryu's speed and strength! Ryu dashed forward, and fired at Naruto Hadouken, but the young ninja dodged and knocked him down, then Naruto dashed with the famous Naruto ran and grabbed Ryu at the head and then threw him and landed at the top of him, and almost wiped him out with an energy blast, with the jutsu style Naruto showed his impressive skills and threw Ryu like a basketball ball. With a mighty blow the young ninja spun and hurled the Eternal Challenger into a skyscraper at the end of the street. The building shuddered upon impact. A shockwave shattered nearly every pane of glass on its front. The warrior spun through the air, smashing his way through several large buildings before landing with a terrific crash in a vacant parking lot. He lay in a pile of broken asphalt, groaning and bleeding. His insides felt like they were on fire. Slowly, Naruto started to push himself upwards. First into a sitting position, and then onto one knee. She groaned. Every move elicited a wave of pain. But Ryu wasn't about to give up, no where close to that! Ryu used the Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku technique, creating a vacuum effect and causing to Naruto to lose his balance. Ryu pushed himself forwards and used the effect that his attack caused; He punched Naurto, kicking him, slamming him downwards and kicking him backwards. Naruto was bleeding from his mouth, and used the six paths form. Ryu: Very nice look boy, but i'm still going to end you. You are dead! The two dashed at each other, punching, kicking and slamming each other and ground. Six paths Naruto fired a energy blast which knocked Ryu Hoshi down, and when Naruto dashed at him Ryu punched him in the stomach, then in the head and in the back, but the ninja's healing factor allowed him to recover easily. Ryu used Shinku Hadouken, which charged at Naruto quickly but the ninja easily deflected it back the other warrior like a baseball ball. Then Naruto quickly charged at Ryu and slammed him on the ground by using the jutsu skill. “You are fantastic warrior.” Naruto smiles. “But i won it, get up and everything would be okay” He smiled to Ryu, and wanted to help him, but in that moment, the Satsui no Hado consumes Ryu. Evil Ryu is here. The two dashed at each other but Evil-Ryu used an energy attack which sent Naruto skywards, then he started the attack's combo; he kicked Naruto multiple times, then slammed him on the floor, Naruto was shooked by Ryu's insane power-up. Ryu lashes out and strikes Naruto, hurling him through several buildings. The Eternal Challenger slammed Naruto with ease, and was about to finish him once and for all. Naruto got knocked multiple times and was about to destroy him. Naruto was about to lose and Ryu thought he is the winner of the fight “WHAT?! NO!” screamed Evil Ryu. He grabs Naruto and kicked him only to be met with a hundred clones. “Oh, that's can't be! NOT NOW” Yelled Evil Ryu. The army of Naruto seemed to be just to much for Evil Ryu to handle. Evil Ryuused all he have, and the Raging Demon. He fired it at all of Naruto's clones but they dodged and slammed him on the floor. The true Naruto came, and grabbed Ryu's neck. "You made me using this, sorry Ryu.." Naruto fired an energy blast which completely wiped out poor Ryu. The ninja walks away, back to the village.. Conclusion & Results Jesus man that's was awesome! (Boomstick starting a Naruto ran but Wiz slapping him in the face!) Both were true warriors and were pretty close in terms of skills and power level, but Naruto overall edged Ryu out. The two warriors were equal in terms of strength and intelligence. Ryu was more skilled and got better training, but in every other category, Naruto simply was one step ahead of him. Their durability were equal, but Naruto’s healing factor helped to get the edge and heal himself from most of Ryu's attacks.. Naruto was WAY faster than Ryu; While Ryu could move fast as M. Bison, Naruto has kept up with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju which means he's close to light speed! And Naruto was also more versatile then Ryu! Naruto was also capable of tanking Ryu's energy-based attacks by using energy shield The Eternal Challenger's skill edge was very impressive and was superior to Naruto in that, but Naruto’s danger sense allowed him to predict everything that Ryu would try to do on him. Ryu should've learn that Naruto would never give up until he'll win. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki! Next time on Death Battle.. Robin Battle Royale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Street Fighter vs Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Pages by Dipay17 Category:Dipay17 Season 1